


Warmth

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sitting in front of the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Catelyn’s rooms are the warmest in Winterfell, and she and her husband have a tradition for once their son is put to bed.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt: Sitting in front of the Fireplace for Nedlyn

Catelyn was still unused to the ever present chill of Northern air, even on days when the sun shone and her husband forwent his heavy cloak.

She bundled up every time she had to leave the warmth of her chambers, layers upon layers of fabric and coverings until she was quite sure she more resembled more a seal than a Lady.

She knew that some of the Northern lords laughed at her, knew that some of the maids tittered, but she did not care. She was proud of being a Tully of Riverrun, and if that meant that she could not cope as well with the cold as the Northerners around her it was still not something that would cause her a sleepless night.

Her baby boy though, he was a northerner through and through despite his colouring. He toddled about quite happily, sticking his hands in the snow and grinning delightedly at the sound of wind howling through the Godswoods. 

(He was trailed of course, by the Bastard, but Catelyn could not bear to separate them when they so obviously adored each other.)

She sighed in relief when she returned to her chambers. They were the warmest in the castle, with pipes in every wall and a huge hearth taking up most of one side.

Her bed was hung with blue drapes that tied with red fastenings, a sweet gesture from her husband to surround her with her House colours. The room itself was decorated with various trinkets, ones she had brought with her from Riverrun (a sampler made by her mother, a crown of dried flowers that Lysa had given her, and a pretty stone that Edmure had brought her back from one of his excursions); as well as various things collected by previous Ladies of Winterfell.

It was a warm room, a cosy room, and the room to which Catelyn and her husband retired in the evenings once Robb and the Bastard had been safely ensconced in the nursery.

She would sit with knitting or sewing or a book in one of the stuffed chairs by the fire; while he would take the other, spending his time caring for a blade, answering a letter, or reading a book. Theysat in companionable silence, broken occasionally by soft conversation, merely enjoying each other’s company away from the stresses of daily life. 

And it was at such a time that Catelyn mustered the courage to share a piece of news that she was certain would make Ned happy. 

“I have news for you, my lord.” Catelyn said shyly, her eyes lowered to the sewing on her lap.

“Oh?” There was the distinct sound of Ned laying down his book, “Are you quite well, my lady?”

The concern in his voice was touching, and a small smile lit up Cat’s face.

She reached over and took his hand, gently relishing the feeling of his warm calloused palm in her own, and placed it atop her belly.

His eyes shot up to hers, hope shining brightly. “Are you?”

Catelyn nodded tearfully, “I am, my lord. Robb will soon have a baby brother or sister to dote upon.”

Ned slipped from his chair and sank to the carpet before her, placing his head against her stomach as though he could hear the babe within.

His eyes slipped closed, and his lips formed into a smile, and Catelyn felt her heart skip a beat at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
